Transylvanian Homesick Blues
Transylvanian Homesick Blues is the fourth episode in the first season of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated cartoon TV series "Count Duckula" that was first broadcasted on ITV in the UK on 27th September 1988. Summary Count Duckula and his servants, Igor and Nanny, have decided to visit the funfair together. Duckula wants to take a ride on a rollercoaster and forces the others to come along with him. The rollercoaster, advertised as "The Rollercoaster of Time", is run by Dr. Fazakerley Tyme. Tyme says the rollercoaster can take them all back and forward in time. Their first stop is "prehistoric Earth", a million years before they were born, where they manage to meet the original vampire. After a little while, the group is attacked by an enraged dinosaur, which the prehistoric vampire had bitten, so they are forced to leave prematurely. Their second stop is in the future, 4008 to be exact, in which the planet is ruled by vegetables. Tyme informs the group that "an artichoke had just been made president of the United States." Tyme tries to escape without Duckula and Igor but they manage to climb aboard the rollercoaster just in time. Their third and final stop is in France during the French Revolution (1789). The doctor Tyme informs the French revolutionaries that he has captured the aristocratic Duckula for them, hoping to see him imprisoned once again. However, the revolutionaries arrest all of them, including Tyme, because of "their funny outfits". Nanny knocks out one of the guards when they are imprisoned and they escape. The episode ends with Tyme informing everyone that they had arrived five minutes before they left, when all of the events where just beginning to unfold. Background Music Pieces *"Sitting Sad and Blue" (KPMK-1276. Track 10) by Stefan Grossman. This 6 second sampled tune is played at the title screen until it stops just in time for the logo to fade away. *"Unknown Waltz" by Walter Warren. This steam organ-lilting fairground style music is used as background music in the funfair scenes. *"Overdrive" by Christopher Blackwell. A 50 second edited sample of this laid-back, heavy rock tune is played during the dodgem car scene of which Duckula excitedly says 'Oh, come on Nanny. Look, the dodgems' to Nanny until he chuckles away to himself in a car whilst Nanny and Igor are both in a car together to which Nanny protests that Igor lets her drive whereas he flusters 'no fear Nanny' whilst she insists that he gives her the wheel to which she suddenly breaks the wheel off the car with her strong arm making both of them end up skidding, nudging and squabbling together missing the car Duckula is using at the time until the ceiling circuits of both dodgem cars hit together of which Igor is very cross by what Nanny did just he shakes the circuit pole of Duckula's car just as Nanny asks Igor if she presses a panel which moves the dodgem car immediately as Igor now gets electrified whilst Nanny giggles away to herself whilst Duckula chuckles that it is nice to see Igor enjoying himself whilst he driving his car along the floor with Igor dangling to the pole until he insists that Duckula should watch out for Nanny until she suddenly hits the exact car sending Igor flying along the fairground and ending up bumping to the hole of the hit the head stand to which a naughty kid throws an egg at him to which he thinks it is so undignified whereas Nanny and Duckula are still in the cars they're in at the time just as Duckula shouts at Igor for missing the fun just as Igor himself grumbles 'very well if I must' whilst he drives in a car alone just in time for himself, Nanny and Duckula to crash together at the same time causing a big accident just as the tune stops playing. *"Vamp Till Ready" (KPMK-1146. Track 88) by Wally Asp. *"Approaching Danger" (BRU-0138. Track 22) by James Clarke. *"Marseillaise" (KPM-0073. Track 1) by Alfred Kluten. *"On Tip Toes (b)" (KPMK-1329. Track 84) by Dick Walter. *"Scream and Scream Again" by Tim Souster. *"Playout" by Oliver Armstrong. *"Drama Link No. 3" by Peter Knight. Trivia *The episode marks the only appearance of Dr. Fazakerley Tyme in the series. *It is revealed that Duckula doesn't likes cucumbers, onions and garlic. Garlic is the last vegetable Duckula would ever eat because garlic is known to kill vampires. *'The French Revolution' was a revolution in France from 1789 to 1799. It led to the end of the monarchy, and to many wars. *The concept of time travel by using a vehicle that allows an operator to travel purposely and selectively forwards or backwards in time was popularised by the H.G. Wells' science fiction novella, 'The Time Machine', first published in 1895. *Dr. Fazakerley Tyme's surname is a pun on the word "time". *The episode title is from the Bob Dylan song Subterranean Homesick Blues Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Peter Richard Reeves. *Additional Dialogue by Chris Randall. *Script Editor: Jimmy Hibbert. *Music by Mike Harding. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Storyboard by Vincent James. *Layout by José María Zumel, Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Juan Antonio Serrano and Miguel Angel Fuertes. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James and Edmund Williams. *Animated by Mariano Rueda, Ignacio Amero, Emilio Luján, Valentín Caín, Julian Tarrago, Edward Sasu, Pedro Molina, Vicente Rodriguez, Amaro Carretero, Juan Antonio Rojo, Luis L. Varela, Bujor Estefanescu, Ezequiel Martín, Chris Doyle, Francisco Tena, Alberto Conejo, Angel Jariego, Julio Diez, Pedro Mohedano, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Javier Gutierrez, Russell Brookes, Manuel Galiana, Fernando Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Marivi Rodriguez, Rob Stevenhajen, Valentín Doménech, Carmen Chenza, Paca Moreno, Manuel Doctor and Miguel Angel Fuertez. *Backgrounds by Igashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Milagros Banares and Miguel Angel. *Background Supervisor: Carlos Alfonso. *Painting by María Del Mar Fernández, María Fernández, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, María José Álvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez and Ángeles Vacas. *Painting Supervisor: Paloma Antón. *Xerox by Jose Luis Aisa and Andres Palacios. *Camera by Santiago Gomez and Victorio Gonzalez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Animation Line Test by Eva Moreno. *Production Control by Bob Burrows. *Edited by Zyggy Markiewicz *Assistant Editors: Lincoln Anderson and Bob Ashton. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso and Juan R. Pina *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1987. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1988, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVII' as it is dated in 1987. Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:1988 episodes Category:Season 1